


The Sweetest Thing

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Cake, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: In which Viktor wants to prove his kitchen prowess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingoverspilledvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/gifts).



“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’m much better at baking than I’m at cooking.” Viktor chirpes happily while cracking an egg into the bowl and nonchalantly fishing a piece of the shell out afterwards. “If you ask Yura, he will tell you how _delicious_ my cakes are.”

Yuuri has never seen Viktor bake. Frankly, Yuuri has never seen Viktor touch anything in the kitchen without ruining it, coffee machine excluded. So he severely doubts that Viktor will not set their oven on fire. He also doubts that Yuri would ever say anything nice about Viktor’s baking but he keeps these thoughts to himself while watching his fiancé weight the butter with a face of utter concentration.

It’s adorable, really. After the recent katsudon fiasco, Viktor has vowed to prove to Yuuri that he isn’t a complete failure in the kitchen. With a blush, Yuuri had pointed out that Viktor is actually amazing in the kitchen, just not when it comes to cooking. He does, however, have the most amazing way to put the counter to uses it definitely isn’t intended for. Seeing him try to prove so desperately that he can also use the kitchen the way it is supposed to be used though makes a soft warmth spread in Yuuri’s chest and he doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop.

Eggs, butter, flour and sugar have, in the meantime, found their way into the bowl and to Yuuri’s surprise the kitchen is still in one piece. After setting the temperature for the oven to preheat, Viktor turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“It won’t be a surprise cake if you keep watching me, Yuuri.” He pouts and Yuuri winces a little inside, remembering too vividly what had happened only a week ago.

“Ah…” Yuuri starts, looking around nervously. “…I could help you? It’s more fun that way?”

Viktor rolls his eyes and leans against the counter, hip slightly tilted. He looks at Yuuri and a sly smile starts playing around his lips.

“I know seeing me bake in the kitchen is not what you like to see me do best.” He says in a low, purring voice while running his tongue over his lower lip. “I can’t guarantee it will taste as good as I do but I’m rather confident in my abilities here.”

Yuuri blushes a deep shade of crimson, his mind suddenly filled with way too vivid images for the current situation. No, no, he can’t think about this now, he has to save their apartment from being burned down. Sighing deeply, Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment and takes a few steps back, willing the images out of his head.

“I-erm….I’ll be on the couch…with Makkachin…on the couch with Makkachin, yes. Call me if you need help!” is all he says before dashing off and throwing himself on the mentioned piece of furniture. Viktor chuckles and gives him a hearty _‘of course’_ before turning back to the task at hand.

After getting comfortable with Makkachin half lying on top of him, Yuuri keeps listening to what’s happening behind him. At some point, Viktor starts humming softly and it doesn’t take Yuuri long to recognize the notes of _‘Yuri on Ice’_. He closes his eyes again, a smile playing around the corner of his lips. Viktor has this way of making the notes sound softer, deeper, and mellower. The melody is Yuuri, represents a part of his life, but it is also Viktor. It’s impossible to separate the meaning Viktor has given to Yuuri’s existence from the song. So for Yuuri, it’s a song that carries both of them in the essence and hearing Viktor hum it fills him with a deep sense of serenity.

The soft clattering of metal pulls Yuuri’s mind back to the room and he turns around, seeing Viktor put the dough in the oven with a satisfied smile on his face. The kitchen looks strangely intact if not a bit messy. Viktor turns to look at him and his smile turns into a full-fledged grin. A heartbeat later, Viktor is standing behind the couch and wraps his arms around Yuuri while resting his head on the younger man’s hair.

“Are you impressed yet?” he asks in a soft and loving voice.

Yuuri hums softly and runs his hands upwards over Viktor’s arms until he reaches his face. He gently rubs his thumbs over his fiancé’s cheeks.

“You did well, Vitya. I’m so proud of you.”

He feels Viktor humming more than he hears it and it makes him smile again. He supports Viktor’s face while tilting his head back before pulling him into a gentle kiss that seems to last forever and not long enough at the same time. Viktor only breaks the kiss to go around the couch and sit down on the arm rest next to Yuuri, giving them both a more comfortable position to enjoy each other’s touch. It’s sweet and lazy, the complete opposite to the storm that is slowly starting to rage in Yuuri’s chest as he finds himself wanting Viktor closer. He tugs on the other man’s wait until Viktor is comfortably in his lap with his hands resting on his hips. Sighing contently, Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist, pulling him closer.

Slowly but surely the air around them takes on a sweet aroma, dipping them into a world made of sugar and spice as they get lost in each other’s touch. Yuuri doesn’t know how much time has passed when a soft beeping pulls them out of a world entirely made out of gentle sighs and soft moans.

“Do you really have to get up?” Yuuri sighs mournfully, already missing Viktor’s lips on his.

“N-yes….” is the reply he gets from the other man. “But I’ll be back in just a few moments.”

Viktor elegantly slides off after giving Yuuri one last, lingering kiss and makes his way to the kitchen. Yuuri turns around on the couch, resting his arms on the backrest to watch Viktor work in the kitchen. The older man puts on kitchen gloves and pulls a perfectly done chocolate cake out of the oven, placing it on the counter.

Yuuri closes his eyes and inhales the soft aroma that has by now taken over the whole apartment. He gets up and joins Viktor in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him from behind, longing to get the contact back already. Viktor carefully loosens the shape around the cake, making sure it doesn’t collapse.

“I guess I underestimated you, Vitya, you do have talent for baking after all.”

Viktor chuckles and turns around in Yuuri’s arms, making the younger man look up the few centimeters of their height difference.

“Do you want to try? I promise it tastes as good as it smells.”

Yuuri keeps looking at him and lazily drags his tongue over his lips. Stretching on his tiptoes, he leans their foreheads against each other and smiles.

“I think the cake needs to cool off first…and it can’t do that if someone so hot is next to it.”

He can almost feel Viktor’s heart skipping a beat as he gasps and pulls Yuuri closer, his eyes getting darker.

“Come on, then...I’ll let you taste the sweetest thing….” Viktor says in a low and inviting voice as he slowly pushes them towards the bedroom.


End file.
